Chrysos: Wolf of the Distant Blue
by Spyre of the Wolves
Summary: He is Chrysos. or rather, that was his name. He traved a great distance, and found a new home. This is his story. The story, of Chrysos of the Distant Blue. Winner to FroggyClan Febuary writting contest.


_Not now. Don't think about him. He was evil. He was evil._

"Come back here! I'll kill you! You abused me to much as a clan wolf!"

"That was before the famine!"

"I don't care when it was!" My whole life they called me perfect. My whole life I was praised, But now he was after me, and I couldn't figure out why.

(-|-)

My feet crashed through the hard and cold snow, and my chest heaved as I panted for air. _Just a little farther_, my mind cried out. _I can do this_, I told myself, just as my foot caught in a patch of ice and I crashed to the ground.

_No. This is right. Just keep running. _The echoing voice of my pursuer came closer. "You will pay for what you did to me!" His voice was as mad as a lunatic. I forced myself out of the ice. The only thing I could do was run. He swore when I left he'd hunt me down. Well, look what it got me into.

"I'll kill you Chrysos! I will KILL YOU!"

A pricing cry rattled the air. The wolves chasing me stopped, and looked up. _Eagles? Wait. Eagles kill wolves, don't they? _The eagles plummeted down onto the pursuing wolves. "Run," one of them screeched.

"What about-"

"Just run!"

I ran out of there quickly. _Why?_

(-|-)

I was tired by nightfall. Without a den, I had no protection from the freezing cold. "Now what," I thought out loud. _If only there was-_

I paused mid-thought. In front of me was a little domed den, big enough for more than one wolf. _Thank you Lupus!_

(-|-)

I set off early the next morning, wanting to get as far away from that vile wolf. _Why does he always want to kill? He doesn't do it for the fun of it, or for protection. So why? _I heard voices up ahead. I looked forward, and I saw a few wolves and some others.

"Hey," I called. One of the wolves turned. He was silver, and well muscled. His eyes were green. "Everyone, get back," I heard him say. "Where are the other wolves, Heep?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Now tell us!"

"I haven't done a thing, and there are no other wolves with me."

"How do I know I can trust you," He asked?

"I suppose you can't."

"Leave. I don't want to see you again."

"Faolan stop. You can't judge him."

"Lichi, I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do."

"Have you forgotten what I can do?"

"No, I haven't. Still, you shouldn't show him. Not until we need it."

"Has _anyone _realized the longer we stand here, the better Heep has a chance of catching us," I cut in?

"Good point. Let's get going then."

(-|-)

We walked for hours. I was scanning the sky, but not for storms. I was looking for the eagles that saved my life.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Edme."

I looked at her. She was reddish, and the one thing that defiantly stood out was she only had one eye, but it was a fascinating green color. "I'm Chrysos." She looked at me, confused. "It's another way to say gold in Latin." She nodded.

(-|-)

"I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"I sense something. Something dangerous."

"Danger, I do not fear. Danger is where we must draw near."

"What is wrong with that pup? He speaks in rhyme to much."

A few days had passed since I started traveling with the wolves. The young wolf, Abban, had fallen off the Ice Bridge, and when we saved him, he came up speaking riddles.

"I think he's saying we need to move forward."

"What? Are you _cag mag_?*

"No, I don't think so. I'm just trying to understand him.

"That wolf is right. Let us go forth, with all of our might."

Lichi let out a sigh. _He doesn't like that wolf pup. _I thought.

(-|-)

We kept walking. "The ice is going to crack eventually," Lichi said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Not as long as we have that wolf that always seems to want revenge on our tails."

"True."

"Let's just keep going. Abban, do you know what comes next?"

"We go down, to touch the ground, or else we will drown."

"Would you just tell us what that means," Lichi screamed.

_Go down. Go down. From where? _The screeching of the eagles broke my thoughts. _The eagles! _I suddenly had an idea. "The sky."

"What?"

"The sky. Abban said we had to go down."

"That has nothing to do with the sky!"

"Falling down. We need the eagles."

"Why?"

"If they go down. They can find a way off of the cracking ice. If they don't, we drown."

"Chrysos you're a genius! I would never have thought of that!"

"What?" The other wolf pup, Myrr, asked.

"We can't get under the Ice Bridge, but the eagles," I looked at the masked owl, who was also traveling with us, "And Gwenneth, can. If they don't, we die."

Myrr looked scared. "We need a miracle," he said, his voice shaky

"A bit of a miracle."

Myrr nodded.

(-|-)

The eagles agreed to go below the Ice Bridge. _Lupus don't let them die. _

"Are you sure this is going to work," Edme asked?

"It better, or we're fish food. Literally."

"I found something," I heard Gwennyth say.

"What?"

"Come a little farther down!"

We all did, and what we saw was incredible. There was another bridge.

"This is incredible," I heard Myrr say.

"There's our miracle."

"Yes, there's our miracle."

(-|-)

"All right, come on down," I called. The travelers came, one by one, so no one would fall.

"Abban?"

"Now we go straight and meet our fate."

"So we go straight, and we either make it, or we perish." I hear Myrr let out a whimper. "Don't be scared, Myrr. We'll make it."

(-|-)

The days continued. We kept going on. Heep and his rouges had lost track of us, so we were safe. "I see land," Faolan said.

"There's a good bit of water in our way."

"Lichi, now you can show them."

I turned toward the red wolf. He had, somehow, turned himself into an eagle.

"How in Lupus' name?"

"He never told us," Edme said.

"Well, we've got three eagles and four young ones."

"I do not fear the sea. For that is where I must be."

"Okay then. Abban can swim across, the rest of you, pick an eagle."

The two young bear cubs climbed onto the ones that had saved my life. Myrr took Lichi.

"Everyone ready," Faolan asked. Everyone nodded.

"It would seem we have to jump to reach the end," Calia, Abban's mother, said.

"We'll be fine."

So we jumped the ice floes, and when we landed, everything was fine. _Thank you Lupus, for giving me a second chance._

***Crazy**


End file.
